


Sousuke, Please Take Our Photo!

by karinionation



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinionation/pseuds/karinionation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto asked Sousuke to take a picture of him and Haru, but then Haru couldn't quite get inside the frame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke, Please Take Our Photo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarwara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/gifts).



> I... seemed to have no talent on deciding a title.

On one fine day, Makoto, Haru, and Sousuke somehow found themselves together outdoor. And then Makoto decided to capture this fine random day with his beloved friend Haru, and asked Sousuke for assistance...

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fjeskl) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2gxfb4w)

Someone is still not quite over it yet...

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=iqbepg)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> sousuke realizing the major height difference between haru and makoto and bursting out while haru is preoccupied with mackerel and makoto is too polite to tell him to shut up
> 
> And partially inspired by my friend who seem to have this exact problem with her SO.
> 
> In which I tried using comic strip format... To be precise, I can't visualize an art for this... so I went down the comic road. Ha ha ha. Despite the shortcoming from my part (lack of talent, unoriginal idea, etc2), I hope this could satisfy your desire enough, dearest recipient.
> 
> Hail Tachibanana!!!


End file.
